eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom's Tales of Crazy
Watch on YouTube Watch on YouTube (deleted scene) |release = 14 June 2013[https://twitter.com/eddsworld/status/344826738620133377 Twitter: Tom's Tales of Crazy on Friday? ...] |length = 2:49 |credits = Jesse Zhang (animator) Tom Ridgewell (writer, voice actor) |prev = Tom's Tales of Brilliance (Chronologically) The Snogre (Release) |next = Hide and Seek (Release)}} Tom's Tales of Crazy, alternatively "Tom's Tales of Craziness" and "Tom's Tales of Creativity",[https://twitter.com/eddsworld/statuses/311481069742456833 Twitter: Fun Dead is gonna take quite...] is an episode of Eddsworld: Legacy. It is the third installment in the Tom's Tales series (being a sequel to Tom's Tales of Awesome and Tom's Tales of Brilliance). Plot Tom narrates how he and Edd made Tom's Tales of Awesome/''Brilliance'' and the asdfmovie series, the latter actually being the same thing as the Tom's Tales series, without the Eddsworld characters. He then announces the Tom's Tales of Crazy episode. Tom introduces his dog Nermal to a man, who asks him if the dog does any tricks. Tom replies that he does so and tells Nermal to implode, which is what he does. Tom then tells the man that Nermal can only implode once. Tom talks to a quiet talking moustached stranger with a backpack, when a robber steals his backpack and goes to a nearby orphanage. When Tom asks the stranger if he's going to get the robber, the stranger replies that he doesn't need to, because he's a terrorist who put a bomb in the backpack. The bomb explodes and melts the orphans caught in the blast. Tom and his date, Stacey, are enjoying their date together on a snowy day, even though Stacey's voice is "freakishly manlike". Stacey eats some snow and causes the sun to rise; she melts, much to the dismay of Tom, as his clothes are now wet. A group of students complain about school, and Tom bursts in and asks if the students want to do something cool, only to tell them that they're in the wrong place. He bursts out of the history building with a rocket propelled statue of a dinosaur, shouting, "So long, suckers! I'm an adult!" Tom holds on to a woman who's about to fall from a cliff into a river below. Tom doesn't know what to do, but his conscience tells him to let go of what he loves. He does just that (literally), before telling her, "Love you!" Tom swings his bat at a baseball and kills it. A man witnesses the entire event and tells Tom that he's going to jail. Tom kills him, runs off, and crashes his car off-screen. Deleted scene Tom asks Matt if he took his suit again when he encounters a tree in a suit. Tom, finding the tree sexy, proceeds to make out with it. He gets sent to the hospital covered in splinters, but says that it was worth it. Development On 12 March 2013, Tom Ridgewell stated that "Fun Dead" would take a while to make, and hinted at the possible release of a new instalment in the Tom's Tales series, that he and Edd Gould had previously worked on. Tom also went on to say that Tom's Tales never stopped; after "Tom's Tales of Brilliance", it evolved into the asdfmovie series.[https://twitter.com/eddsworld/statuses/311482518840950786 Twitter: Let's just ignore the fact ...] On 19 March 2013, it was revealed that Jesse Zhang would be animating the episode, not Paul ter Voorde.[https://twitter.com/eddsworld/statuses/313973903670272003 Twitter: Happy to say @iamprikle will ...] Tom noted that he hoped to finish recording the audio for the animation on 8 April;[https://twitter.com/eddsworld/statuses/321230293023477760 Twitter: Objective for today is to blast ...] the audio was recorded the following day, and included "guns, explosions, cliffs, trains, melting, and time travel".[https://twitter.com/eddsworld/statuses/321648890480824321 Twitter: Recording Tom's Tales of ...] On 5 June 2013, rough line art of the episode was posted to the Eddsworld Twitter account.Twitter: Tom's Tales 3 is coming along ... On 10 July 2013, a deleted scene was exclusively shown on Eddsworld's Facebook page. Trivia *Each Tom's Tales of is titled in alphabetical order: Awesome, Brilliance, Crazy (A, B, C). *The characters that appear in the asdf frame include the Stegosaurus (asdfmovie4), the Mine Turtle (asdfmovie5 and 6''), the "Do the Flop" Guy (''asdfmovie6), the Man with an Evil Tie (asdfmovie1), and the "I Like Trains" kid (asdfmovie2 and 3''). **The inclusion of the "I Like Trains" kid might have something to do with Edd being the voice actor. *A statue of Coke (a character from ''Bumming Crew) can be seen outside the school buildings. *The orphanage is named "Saint Mary's Orphanage". *Tom's winter outfit bears a striking resemblance to his outfit from The Snogre. *This is the first Tom's Tales in which mouths are commonly seen in the video. Other *The end of this video shows a sneak peek for Fun Dead. *Despite them both appearing in a design sketch for the video, both Edd and Matt do not appear in the main animation, although Matt is mentioned in a deleted scene. References Category:Animations Category:Eddsworld Legacy Category:Videos